Reststop
by Death'sAbyss22
Summary: On their way to Eath Vegeta and Nappa make a pit stop. Nappa's foot gets stuck in a hole and then fun times happen. Warning: this is Yaoi and will have Vappa. Read and Review and flames welcome.


Quick Reststop

THis is Yaoi, if you do not like this, turn back now. Please review and make suggestions for next, i will accept any anime or video game pairing.

A/N: Just so you know, these personas will sometimes reflect those of the abriged series of DBZ. If you haven't seen it, it will not affect the plot. Some things just might not soud correct based on their real show personas.

Vegeta and Nappa were on their way to Earth to gather the dragon balls they heard about over Raditz's scouter. On the way, they had many conversations, many of which were quick and short. However, there was one that caused a huge sgrument between the two. "Hey Vegeta, since our planet blew up and now there isn't a single female saiyan, does that mean all the remaining ones have to be gay?" asked Nappa over he intercom between the two pods. "What!? Nappa of course not that's a ridiculos question. We simply would just mate with the females of other races and repopulate." answered the prince angerly. "Oh... well I was just curious. You didn't have to get so mad at me." "Well don't ask stupid questions and I won't get mad." "Well fine, what races would we mate with anyway?" "Again a stupid question you dolt. We are going to Earth which is known to have females that look almost exactly like us, before we blow it up, we take the women and make them are slaves. AHAHAHAHA!" "That's a grea idea Vegeta." "Of course it is, I said it." The conversation ended at that and they flew in silecne for a few hours, most likely taking naps. When they woke up, Nappa called over to Vegeta. "Vegeta can we make a quick stop at the next planet?I really need to use the bathroom." "Don't you have a place in your pod for that? The tank holds 10 liters. Plus we emptied at the last planet we stopped at." "Actually, I forgot to, now its full and I can't go until it's emptied or I have to piss myself." "Ugh fine, just make it fast, I need to stretch my legs anyway." They flew toward the nearest planet, which was some odd purple color and had orange clouds over the sky. The pods landed with their usual load crash and crater. Luckily they landed at an unihabited parts of the planet so no disturbances were caused. The moment Nappa's pods opened he ran to the nearest tree and began to shread his armor. That's the problum with saiyan armor, you have to take off the entire suit in order to use the bathroom. In his hury Nappa also took off his underwear as well. Vegeta got out of the pod at just the wrong moment and got an eyeful of Nappa's perfectly rounded ass. Vegeta suddenly felt a small twitch in his pants and many thoughts ran through his head at once. "There is no way I could be atratcted to Nappa. Well he isn't horrible looking. No this can't be happening." "Hey Vegeta! My foot is stuck in something can you help me please?" "Vegeta snaped out of his thoughts and went over to Nappa by his tree. Vegeta forgot that Nappa was completely nude and covered his eyes the moment he saw Nappa at the tree with his dick hanging out. "God Nappa why are you naked?" " It was hot in my pod and I needed to air out. Can you please get my foot out of this hole?" "But your... I mean I have to bend and..." "Come on Vegeta I'm stuck and we are gonna be on this planet till I get out." 'Dame it Nappa fine but you are going to owe me." "Deal." Vegeta bent down and put his hand where Nappa's foot was stuck in a very wide hole that Vegeta couldn't believe Nappa missed. It was really stuck in their and no matter how hard Vegeta pulled it wouldn't budge. "What the hell is with this thing?" Vegeta's breath hit Nappa's prick causeing it to twitch. His foot than moved about a cenimeter out of the hole. "Um Vegeta, my foot moved the moment your breath touched my penis. I think if you ...ummmm... do stuff to it... it might... come out." "Like hell I'm doing that! You can rot here for all I care if I have to do that." "Please Vegeta! I'll do anything in retun. "Anything? Will you even give your life?" "Yes, just get me out of here." "Fine, but anytime I say it, you will repay me." Vegeta started rubbing Nappa's member and his foot lossensed slightly again. "I think the more you do the more it lossens Vegeta." "What?" The prince answeared with a glare. "The more you do... the more it lossens." "God I'm will enjoy it when you pay me back." Vegeta began licking Nappa's cock and it started to reach its full length of 8 inches. The foot losesend even more and was now about halfway out of the hole. "More Vegeta, more." Vegeta growled and then took Nappa's poll into his mouth, sucking lightly and bobbing up and down, licking with his tounge to cause as much stimulation to make this end as quickly as possible. Nappa's foot was now about 80% out now and he was also near his breaking point. Vegeta decided to end it now and deep throated Nappa, taking him all in at once. "Oh God Vegeta!" Nappa screamed and cam into Vegeta's mouth. Nappa's foot came out of the hole the exact moment he orgasmized. Vgeta quickly got off Nappa's dick and spit out all of the cum that was in his mouth. He fell to the ground gasping for breath and his arm fell right into the hole Nappa's foot came out of. He tried to pull it free, but like Nappa's foot, it wouldn't budge. "NO FUCKEN WAY!" Vegeta began pulling desperatly to no avail. Nappa repay the favor now!" Sadly Vegeta was stuck to the ground due to his hand so his dick was nowhere close for Nappa to be able to do anything to. "Ummmm Vegeta, I can't reach your penis, so how do I give you pleasue to get you out?" "I guess you are just gonna have to...fuck me." "Oooooooookaaaay." Vegeta still had his armor on so Nappa had to use a very delicate blast to get it off. Nappa used the cum he had left over to lube Vegeta up before pushing in with his still semi hard dick. "Agh God that hurts like hell!" "Sorry Vegeta but I think you will like it after a little bit." "How the fuck would you know?" "Well..Umm... I may have had sex with Recomme before." "Is that why you asked that question in the pods earlier?" "Well yeah, I thought you would say yes and I could say how I felt about you. Sorry you found out like this." "Well fine, just screw me already and get it over with." Nappa began thursting into Vegeta and Vegeta's arm started slightly coming out of the hole inch by inch. "God dame it Nappa why can't you be more gentle." "Sorry Vegeta hows this." Nappa slowed down and his dick managed to scrap against Vegeta's prostate. "Awwwww that's not bad. HIt that again Nappa." Nappa began hiting Vegeta's sweet spot with each thurst making Vegeta moan with pleasure. His arm coming out of the hole more with each hit. Vegeta was close to his peak when his arm came out, he started to get up but went back down as the pleasure increased and he finally hit cloud nine. His cum splatered all over the ground and the clentching of his ass caused Nappa to cum for a second time in Vegeta's ass. They came down from their high and got up and Nappa put his cloths back on as Vegeta got a spare from a special compartment in his pod. They dressed and stood in silence then walked to their pods and launched back into orbit toward Earth. They talked on the way about their new situation, but I'm not going to bore you with that so this is where we leave our new found lovers.

R&R please, Hoped you liked


End file.
